


彬奎换头文- 坏孩子

by Serendipilarity



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:53:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22196587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendipilarity/pseuds/Serendipilarity
Summary: 23换头文原作者：捂脸男
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

高鐵一到站，崔范奎就給崔秀彬打了電話，才知道崔秀彬已經在火車站門口等著了。為了接弟弟，他今天特地從朋友那裡借了一輛車。崔范奎忍不住心裡高興，即使三年沒見，哥哥果然還是最疼他。 

崔秀彬是崔家的養子，比崔范奎大了十一歲，崔秀彬母親早逝，十歲的時候父亲出警遇到意外身亡。 

崔范奎爸爸与崔秀彬父亲是老同學，關係非常好，知道噩耗後，對崔秀彬十分心疼，加之自己多年沒有孩子，就收養了崔秀彬。 

誰知道收養崔秀彬之後，沒過多久崔母居然懷上了崔范奎。雖然有了自己的孩子，但崔家人依然待崔秀彬如親子。崔范奎也很黏哥哥，經常和小尾巴一樣跟在崔秀彬身後。 

只是後來哥哥去H市上大學，又在那裡找了工作，崔范奎則去了寄宿學校，哥哥回家時常常錯過，這才導致兩人久不見面。 但崔范奎對哥哥的眷戀卻絲毫不減，高考填志願時，他甚至毫不猶豫就填了哥哥的母校，最後也如願以償。崔母雖然有些擔心崔范奎特殊的身體，但想到崔秀彬就在H市，便也放心地讓崔范奎來投奔哥哥。 

“哥！”崔范奎一看見崔秀彬就一頭紮進了對方懷裡，貪婪地呼吸著哥哥的氣息。崔秀彬被這親密的擁抱弄得稍愣了一秒，而後笑著拍了拍崔范奎的肩膀：“都那麼大了，還和哥哥撒嬌，害不害臊。” 

崔范奎將頭在哥哥懷裡拱了拱，像只小奶貓一樣，笑眯了眼睛：“不害臊！” 

哥哥的味道……真好聞。 

崔范奎不敢抱得太久，他害怕被哥哥發現他不可告人的心思，適可而止地鬆開了崔秀彬。 

裝好行李後，崔范奎立刻乖乖坐進副駕駛位，崔秀彬見狀揉了揉崔范奎的腦袋：“累了吧，先睡一會兒，哥回家給你做大餐。” 

崔范奎眼珠溜溜轉了轉，大大地點了點頭，然後側著腦袋眯著眼睛裝睡。 

他才不要睡呢，他要多看哥哥幾眼。 

崔秀彬今天穿得很普通，頭髮也隨意地放下來，但架不住長相帥氣。而且，是他喜歡了那麼久的人啊…… 

崔范奎有一個秘密，他一直和家裡人說他是因為崇拜哥哥才想考到H市，其實不然，他只是單純地想要離喜歡的人近一點。 他喜歡崔秀彬，想和他做愛的那種喜歡。 

但他知道哥哥是直男，他的心思只好埋在心裡，不敢讓哥哥知道。 

崔秀彬畢業之後和朋友合開了一間工作室，工作幾年也有了一間不大的房子。 

這房子平時崔秀彬一個人住倒還寬敞，崔范奎一來，就顯得有些局促。崔秀彬收攏了散落在桌上的資料，有些不好意思地開口說：“哥這裡不寬敞，小奎住不慣，哥就帶你去酒店。” 

崔范奎佯作生氣道：“我看是哥哥嫌棄我打擾你，才想要把我趕去酒店！” 

“我怎麼會嫌你呢，小祖宗。”崔秀彬捏了捏崔范奎白嫩的臉蛋，轉身進廚房忙活了。 

崔范奎趁此機會進了崔秀彬的臥室，仔細看了一圈，沒發現有女性居住的痕跡，才算是松了一口氣。崔范奎躺倒在崔秀彬的床上，頭埋在被子裡，感受到鼻尖縈繞的全是哥哥的氣息，心中的情愫越發難以克制。 

他將手指探進褲子裡，摸了一把，果然下身那個多出來的部位已經濕透了。這處畸形的女穴，像一張饑渴的嘴，迫不及待地吞咽著崔秀彬的氣味。 

“嗚……”崔范奎顫抖著指尖，羞恥萬分地將手指探進了穴口，淺淺地抽插起來。 

這並不是他第一次自慰，但躺在哥哥的床上，被哥哥的氣息包圍著撫慰自己卻是頭一回。 

崔范奎不敢動作太大，怕發出淫聲浪語讓哥哥撞破，只能咬緊了嘴唇，小幅度地在穴口抽插，可即便如此，肉穴中分泌的淫液依然把他的整個手心都沾濕了。 

淫液的味道與哥哥的氣息融合在一起，讓崔范奎難耐地抬高了一些臀部，手指摸索著尋到了肉壁內的一處凸起，那是他發育畸形隱藏在陰道裡的陰蒂。“唔！”陰蒂被刺激，崔范奎發出一聲細小的呻吟，立刻絞緊了腿根。 

這個時候，在廚房裡做飯的崔秀彬忽然和他閒聊起來：“小奎，大學還有幾天報導？” 

崔范奎猛然聽見哥哥的聲音，穴肉一緊，更加放肆地收縮著，就像吮吸母乳的嬰兒緊緊咬住手指不放。淫水綿綿地噴了出來，他穩了穩呼吸，故作鎮定地回答：“還有半個月……” 

即便如此，崔范奎手上的動作也並沒有停下，反而越發激烈，一邊和哥哥對話一邊玩弄自己的女穴，讓他產生了一種正在被哥哥操弄的錯覺。 

“那過幾天把你上學要用的東西買好，哥再帶你去買幾件衣服。” 

崔秀彬溫柔帶著笑意的語氣，仿佛是最好的催情劑，崔范奎顫抖著身子，一邊玩弄肉穴，一邊抽空安撫前端的陰莖，兩種快感夾雜在一起，終於到達了噴射的高潮。 

“范奎？在做什麼呢？怎麼不說話了。” 

“好啊，哥……啊！”崔范奎想要回答哥哥，然而正經歷著高潮的身體，卻憋不住發出了一聲淫蕩的呻吟。 

“怎麼了？被子蓋得這麼嚴實，生病了？”崔秀彬拿著菜鏟站在床邊擔憂地看著弟弟，崔范奎臉頰紅通通的，上手一摸還有些濕。 

在被哥哥觸碰額頭後，崔范奎剛經歷高潮的肉穴，又忍不住細細顫抖起來，似乎一刻都不知饜足。他趕忙低下了頭，夾緊雙腿，生怕被哥哥發現異常。“沒有，就是有點累了，等會兒洗個澡就好了……” 

如果崔秀彬發現一向乖巧的弟弟，在他的被子裡意淫著他自慰，還高潮到噴水，不知道會是什麼反應。


	2. 2

等崔范奎收拾妥當，崔秀彬也把晚餐準備得差不多了，他在廚房喚了聲，崔范奎便乖巧地過來幫他打起下手。 

本就狹窄的廚房，因為容下了兩人而顯得更加擁擠。崔范奎正洗著筷子，忽然感到背後貼上一股熱流，側過頭便看到哥哥冒著汗的下巴。 

因為正值夏天，崔秀彬剛剛一直在廚房忙活，此刻早已出了一身汗，不僅是下巴，就連隨意散落的額發都被汗水沾濕，亂糟糟地貼在那張俊朗的臉上，顯得有些傻乎乎的。 

崔范奎在心裡偷笑哥哥偶爾迷糊的樣子也很可愛，手指不由自主觸上了崔秀彬的劉海，為他梳理起來。 

崔秀彬有些疑惑地低頭看了看他，崔范奎這才彎起眼睛道：“哥，你好不注意形象，這樣會沒有女朋友的！” 

崔秀彬把崔范奎抵在水槽和牆壁的夾角，故意拿汗濕的臉蹭他：“小沒良心，嫌棄哥了？我是為了誰在這兒汗流浹背？” 

崔范奎被哥哥親昵的動作弄得招架不住，在這個狹小的空間裡，崔秀彬的每一滴汗水都散發著令他騷動的氣味。崔范奎忍不住夾緊了雙腿，這動作讓豐厚的穴肉擠壓到了淺處的陰蒂，隱隱的快感從下身傳來。他猛地側過頭咬緊了雙唇，臉上泛出不自然的紅暈。因為這突如其來的動作，原本和崔范奎嬉鬧著的崔秀彬被連帶著身體往前傾，嘴唇蹭過崔范奎的鎖骨，哥哥濕熱的鼻息順著T恤寬鬆的領口往裡噴灑，崔范奎的乳頭立刻硬了起來，一股酥酥的麻癢遍佈全身。他的呼吸聲急促得幾乎難以掩蓋，崔秀彬重新站穩之後，也發現了異樣，正要開口問詢，卻被崔范奎面帶薄紅的樣子驚住了。 

他一向文靜乖巧的弟弟，此刻臉頰泛著紅暈，清澈的眼底冒著氤氳的水汽，就連嘴唇都是瀲灩的光澤。崔秀彬知道弟弟因為身體緣故，長相過於秀氣，小時候一度被誤會成女孩子，但他從來沒見過崔范奎露出這樣幾乎算得上灼眼的神態。 

男人都是視覺動物，崔范奎很清楚他溫柔可靠的哥哥也不能免俗。如果一開始只是意外，那麼在看見崔秀彬癡愣的神情後，崔范奎還繼續露出媚態，就完全是故意勾引了。他刻意地將頭偏轉了一個角度，用濕漉漉的眼睛羞怯地看向崔秀彬。崔范奎知道這個動作最能激發雄性的佔有欲，果不其然，崔秀彬掐在他腰上的手掌微微收緊，喉結不自然地滾動了一下。可惜他的失態只有這麼一瞬，很快又恢復成了溫柔體貼的兄長，貼心地讓崔范奎洗手準備吃飯。 

崔范奎不甘地抿緊了嘴唇，不過轉念一想，既然哥哥能對他產生情欲，哪怕只有幾秒，也還是有機會的。 

吃過晚飯，崔秀彬坐在沙發前削蘋果，崔范奎從背後摟住他，親昵地蹭了蹭哥哥的臉頰。崔秀彬有些不自然地往旁邊避讓，崔范奎立刻故作天真地張開嘴，好似剛才親密的動作只是為了撒嬌討蘋果吃。 

崔范奎見好就收，咬著蘋果坐去了旁邊的沙發，一邊嚼一邊試探道：“哥哥這麼賢慧，我可不想把你讓給未來嫂子了。” 

崔秀彬聞言笑了笑：“你未來嫂子還沒影呢。” 

崔范奎松了一口氣，暗道老天爺都在幫他，既然崔秀彬現在沒有交往物件，那他出手也沒有了心理負擔，畢竟喜歡哥哥這麼多年，讓他什麼也不做就拱手讓人，崔范奎捫心自問做不到，至少他要嘗試一下…… 

崔范奎吃著崔秀彬幫他切成塊放在果盤裡的水果，窩在沙發裡假裝玩手機，眼睛卻一刻沒停地往哥哥身上瞟。 

崔秀彬這間房子沒有書房，平時就在客廳的沙發上辦公，崔范奎癡迷地看著哥哥認真工作的樣子，覺得眼前的男人真的從頭到腳每一根髮絲都讓他喜歡得不得了。 

崔范奎無聊地用腳趾去勾崔秀彬的皮帶，崔秀彬隨他折騰了一會兒，等到要起身時才一把抓住了崔范奎的腳踝。崔范奎因為身體原因，骨骼比普通男生都要纖細，崔秀彬的手掌寬大，竟然剛好能握住。崔范奎被哥哥手掌的溫度包裹，激動地腳趾蜷縮，整個人像貓一樣窩在沙發裡。 

崔秀彬沒察覺到弟弟的異狀，手指自然地捏了捏崔范奎過分纖瘦的腳踝，不贊同地皺起了眉：“怎麼這麼瘦，是不是沒有好好吃飯？” 

誰知道他話還沒講完，崔范奎已經倏地一下掙脫開，溜進浴室去了。崔秀彬無奈地搖了搖頭，心想弟弟還是一副小孩脾氣。他如何都不會料到一牆之隔的浴室後，被他當做孩子的崔范奎正分開雙腿，撫摸著濕漉漉的陰戶。 

崔范奎發現自從他來到哥哥身邊後，幾乎無時無刻不在發情，剛剛崔秀彬不過是碰了碰他的腳踝，崔范奎立刻軟倒了腰。可惜現在還不是時候讓哥哥發現他露骨的情愫，只能借由洗澡躲進浴室稍作撫慰。 

脫掉了累贅的衣物，崔范奎白皙的身體裸露在空氣中，不知道是不是因為兩套生殖系統都發育不充分的緣故，他的私處並沒有毛髮，未經人事的陰戶呈現出誘人的肉粉色。崔范奎伸出兩指撥開兩瓣豐厚的肉唇，果不其然陰唇之下的肉穴已經如同貪食的嘴激動地開合起來。 

崔范奎搜尋了一遍浴室裡帶有哥哥氣息的物品，最終鎖定了崔秀彬的浴巾。他將浴巾一角銜在嘴中貪婪地吸嗅，另一角則夾在腿間摩擦陰戶。 

浴巾上遍佈的織物紋理像一隻只小觸手，刺激著肉穴不斷分泌淫液。但只是摩擦崔范奎並不能滿足，他乾脆掰開穴口，用手指把浴巾頂進狹小的肉穴中。粗糙的布料刮過淺處的陰蒂，前所未有的刺激讓崔范奎整個人抖了一下，穴肉急促收縮著，把浴巾往更深的地方吞。 

被沾染了哥哥氣味的東西填滿，心裡的滿足比身體的滿足更讓他激動。他不知廉恥的肉穴每分每秒都在奢望著，能被哥哥的氣味佔據。 

“哥……”崔范奎咬著浴巾的嘴發出細小的呻吟，配合著下身的動作，把整個浴巾弄得髒汙不堪。 

等崔范奎終於到達高潮，才發現浴巾上遍佈了他的體液，他面上一紅，趕緊心虛地把浴巾塞到髒衣簍的最下方。


End file.
